littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Married to the Mush
Married to the Mush 'is the thirteenth episode of the Little Shop animated series. Plot Seymour is reading a book in his room at night when he gets a call from Junior, demanding Seymour feed him. The next day, Seymour comes in to work, and is met with an angry Mr. Mushnik brandishing a note (obviously written by Junior) asking for a raise. Seymour explains to Junior that he needs money to buy him food, but Mr. Mushnik does not have the money. At that point, Seymour is distracted by Paine's aunt, Malocclusia, who is looking for flowers. Junior decides he will plant the seed of an idea in Mushnik's head- namely, that he's rich- so he will pay Seymour more. Unfortunately, the seed misses Mushnik and hits Malocclusia, who is immediately taken with Mushnik due to his perceived wealth. Though Mushnik is confused by this at first, he begins warming to the idea of dating her. Audrey and Paine, however, are not pleased with the idea- Audrey because she feels her father must find her inadequate and Paine because he dislikes Mushnik. Audrey attempts to distract her father from his new relationship by becoming a housewife, but he reveals that he is planning to marry Malocclusia, causing Audrey to walk out in tears. Mushnik also tells Seymour that after the wedding he will be fired so Paine can have his job. Seymour decides the wedding must be stopped, and enlists Junior's help. Unable to change Mushnik's mind at the stag party, the two decide to sabotage the wedding itself. Luckily, Malocclusia realizes at the wedding that Mushnik is not rich, and calls off the marriage, much to Seymour and Audrey's relief. Songs Little Shop (Theme Song)- Junior & Cast Running in Slow Motion- Mr. Mushnik & Malocclusia Driller What's Wrong With My Love- Audrey Mushnick & the Dim Bulbs Junior's rap about marriage- Junior Characters * Junior * Seymour Krelborn (Little Shop) * Audrey Mushnick * Mr. Mushnick * Malocclusia Driller * Paine Driller * Dr. Driller * Burson Fouch * Underbite * Mrs. Hitch * Dr. Mightus Appalling (cameo) * Mrs. Mushnik (cameo) Trivia * The title could be a reference to the 1988 movie ''Married to the Mob. * Audrey's mother is mentioned for the first and only time. Audrey mentions that she is not dead, and that she and her father "lost" her at the mall. However, if that was the case, Mr. Mushnik would have had to divorce her to get remarried, so it is possible that Audrey may not remember her mother leaving. Quotes * '''Seymour: "Give me a raisin. Signed, Seedmore." It's written in green crayon. * Seymour: I don't think Paine has any friends. Actually, neither do I. * Dr. Driller: Uh-oh, we haven't been brushing, have we? Looks like I'll be buying a new car this year. * Malocclusia: (to Audrey) Two's company- and you're not! * Audrey: She's not dead, we just lost her. It was at the mall. We looked everywhere! We even checked the Lost and Found. *'Malocclusia': Who'd want to marry him? He doesn't have any money!